Past and Present
by sophiegoldd
Summary: The life of Sophie Gold a girl newsie, Medda's niece, 16 years old, a girl who just trying to find herself.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

I didn't know much of my past. I'm Medda's niece and I'm 16 years old. My mother and father didn't want me anymore. So they just picked up and left me. They didn't leave anything me except a picture of all of us. Well, Medda found me in abandon house sleeping. She picked me up and I've known of her ever since. She says not to call her "mom" it makes her feel old. We lived in Massachusetts until I was 15 then we packed up and moved to New York because her agent told her there was big job offer and they only wanted Medda. As we were on our way to New York I realized I didn't have a last name and before I had to see new people and make friends I want to be able to properly introduce myself. I asked Medda what my last name should be and she responded with "You're my golden flower, so how about the last name Gold?" I said I loved it and from then on my name is Sophie Gold. Medda said she had a friend name Sophie, she died of a disease. Medda said she had some friends in New York young and old. She said I would fit right in… we all know that was a lie


	2. New Friends

**New Friends**

I knew my strengths and I know my weakness. I can soak anyone I wanted to or I could love them to death. I tried to make friends, but talking and being social isn't me. I'm the quiet type that sits at the back. Now, no one can step on me get me to follow. I'm a leader, I do what I want not what some else wants me to do. Now out in New York it's harder to make friends, you have to gain people's trust. I mean selling papes ain't that easy. Sure lie a little and get money. I'm doing my best, I sell in central park, but I ain't got no partner to help me. It's just me. I've been here for at least a year now and I have no friends except Medda. I didn't have to even sell papes, but I want to fit in. I don't want to be the lonely person while everyone else is having fun. Yet the same thing every day happens for me; I sell my 50 papes and then I go home. Just like I would do anywhere else. Today, I decided to take a detour. I finished selling all my papes, so I instead of going home I went on a walk. I didn't know where I was going, I just walked, I passed the statue and some shops. I just kept on walking…


	3. Too Far

Too Far

Friends, Papes, Boys, Medda, Dangers, and at the back of my head, mother and father. Wait, I thought I've been walking for a while and have no clue where I'm at. I looked to the left water, right water, bridge, Brooklyn, I'm on the Brooklyn Bridge! I knew the dangers in Brooklyn, I thought Spot. Spot was big when I first moved here. Something about a strike. I'm not so sure. I know all the newsies from everywhere came to the Irving Hall last year, the bulls came it was a big riot. I did catch a glimpse of the boys though. When I looked up I felt as if I had eyes on me, looking, watching my every move. I just wanted to escape, so I kept walking. I finally realized I was walking on a deck when I looked up I saw ropes and boxes. Looked like something a child would play on. I reached the end of the dock and sat at the edge. I looked at the water, thinking, not on anything particular just thinking. I heard a quick creak and a snap. I suddenly turned around, nothing. Hallucinating I thought. I'm going crazy.

*CCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK*

I turned around and stood "I'm not afraid to soak ya, get your squirmy asses out her' " When I turned around and looked back Spot and his crew all lined up.

"'Eya Spot!" He didn't know me but he was about to

"You are.." Spot looked confused

"Sophie Gold" With a smile on my face

"Why do you think you cans snoop around me territory for? Spot questioned

"What a goil can't be curious? I bet you were a curious youngster." I walked over and leaned on some boxes fiddling with my nails.

"Wh… Wait who'se are youse?" Spot was confused. I got him.

"Like I said I said... I'm Sophie Gold, some people call me Soph don't really matter with me. I'm Medda's niece." I smiled and now every slingshot was pointed toward me fully loaded.

"Shoot her." Spot commanded every slingshot ready to shoot.

I stopped 'em. "Why'se you gonna shoot little ol' me?" Spot didn't know what to do and I knew that. "Mmm. Medda won't like youse. No more shows for you guys. Thanks for makin' it simple to what you want." I answered "..and to think she loved her Brooklyn newsies the most." I lied.

Boos and screams were heard from the crowd. "Oh well." I said and started walking away

"Wait…" Spot said, I smiled. "Why'se youse doin' this to me boys?"

"Me? I'm not doin' a thing!"

"Ok, Sophie, Soph where you from" Spot tried me

"'Eh all over really. Right now I'm at the Irving Hall. Youse?" Looking at all the boys circling Spot

"You know Santa Fe." He said sarcastically, he started circling me

I chuckled a little. "Smart Spotty boy, I like that. He can't have no dumb nuts now can we?"

"Nah, we can't." Spot's crew started doing their own thing now. Just me and Spot. I got up and looked around.

"So what's Brooklyn like?" I had interest in him. I hope he took the bait

"Lots, let me show ya."

Gotcha.


	4. Gotcha

Gotcha.

Spot and I were walking, talking. He was tellin' me about his life, his past. He said he don't remember much. He lived in Brooklyn his whole life. He's an orphan as we all were. I told him about Medda, Massachusetts, and me motha and father. I don't know why I told him all this, I mean we did just meet. Yet he acted as if we've known each other forva'. Spot laid out his whole life for me. Birth to now. I still was unsure of Spot. Goils are always a lil' nervous 'bout boys. From what I hoid Spot could be good and could be bad. Youse just never knows.

"So King of Brooklyn." I nudged his shoulder, smirking

"Oh lord, that name gets me every time." He was blushin' and from the looks of the sky it was around midnight.

"Oo, it's gettin' late. I'm tired too." I yawned an' looked over. He was yawning too.

"Bed?" He asked

"Bed" I nodded

Once we were at Spot's house (which was bigger than I thought) we laid down. I fell fast asleep. I felt the warmth of his body on me. We were cuddling. It was comforting, relaxing. I liked it.

When we woke up. I thought MEDDA. I was worried. I ddin't want her bein' scared. I woke Spot up and told him I was leavin'

I got the whole you're not going without me because I love you..

I looked at him.. "You what."

"I love you." Spot was red and smilin'

"Good. Usually everyone does sooner or later." I pulled him close and slowly kissed him. Nicely, but slowing.


	5. Now they come

Now they come

As Spot and I were walking to the Irving Hall we walked past the statue and the Manhattan newsies. I saw them all gamblin', fencin', some just talkin'. I saw the one kid who is always at Medda's place. I forget his name. Ron, Reer, Racer. 'Eh I forget. I was wishing my whole life they wouldn't see us. Even if they did not let them come over. Sure enough..

"'Eya Spot" The tall blonde newsie they call Cowboy, I didn't know his real name, but he seemed mad.

Every newsie by the statue came over. Talking about Spot and I, as they circled the crowd.

"'Eya Cowboy!" Spot replied seeming irritated. I wished I could've left. Honestly I wanted to run.

Spot handled it well, he said goodbye and we left.

I hugged him tight after "thank you" I said. From what I told him last night. He knew no one knew of me. I felt as if I had eyes on me. I looked in alley ways to make sure. Nothin', I told Spot and he said it's just my imagination. He pulled me closer.

When we finally got to the Irving Hall, he was about to kiss me goodbye. I stopped him. I saw a face in the alley way. I walked over and looked at the face.

"I'll soak ya if you don't come out!" I yelled. Nothin'

I smiled "Brooklyn gonna soak ya if you don't come out! 1..2.." boom a little kid came out. I noticed him from last year. He was small near 13. I looked around.

"Where's the rest?" I asked

"I'se ain't tellin' youse!" His accent was strong, his grammar was terrible. Newsie Grammar.

Spot yelled "Brooklyn you're here lets soak 'em" Instantly kids popped out from everywhere. On top of buildings, behind boxes, in shops, in wagons, some were just standin' there lookin' normal. When they all came out from there hiding spot. They circled us.

"'Eya fellas." I said. Some were very attractive.

"Who's youse?" They all asked in their own way.

"Mmm.. Shame. I've been here a year you should know me. Youse guys see Medda so often."

Medda's favorite smiled and whispered somethin' to Cowboy.

"Spot I thought we had a deal. No Manhattan for you and no Brooklyn for us." Cowboy commanded

"Ok, you got me. I'm walkin' me girl home. Problem with that?" Spot knew was he was doin' I hope.

"Girls in Manhattan. Mmm out too."

"Look, I'm some possession. You can't tell me what I can and can't do. You don't even know my name!" I was pissed and I wanted them to know.

"Go play with some dolls." One newsie said

Laughter was heard in the crowd

"That's it" I threw a punch and missed because spot was holdin' me back.

"Look the lil' bitch tryin' to fight." The same newsie remarked. Spot was strong but I got him. I pinched Spot and charged the newsie who told me to go play. He instantly fell to the ground and backed away. I did a technique I learned in Massachusetts and got behind him pinching his neck.

"Don't ever tell me to play with my dolls. Or else you won't see the . again." I let go. All the boys were shocked to see a goil fight.I kissed Spot goodbye and left. Leavin' the boys speechless


	6. Confused

Confused

After I kissed Spot goodbye I saw all the newsies stunned. Either because I was a girl and could fight or because Spot had a girlfriend. I was unsure. I heard Medda always invited every newsie on the days she doesn't have a full house. Of course… that had to be tonight. I was sweeping the stage and fixing Medda's swing, when all the Manhattan newsies came in and got up on stage. Every. Single. One. They all got up on stage in a line. They started introducing themselves.

"Les, 11"

"Boots, 12"

"Snipeshooter, 14"

"Pie Eater, 15"

"Snoody, 15"

"Buttons, 16"

"Mush, 16"

"Crutchy, 16"

"Specs, 17"

"Itey, 17"

"Racetrack, 17"

"David, 17"

"Jack, 17"

"Kid, 19"

They all introduced themselves. Some of them were a little quiet, you could tell they were just told to be here. So I figured it was my turn. I stood up and said…

"Sophie, 16"

Medda came out yelling at all the Newsies "Shoo,Shoo! The show doesn't start yet! I am not ready!" Medda had a thick, almost Russian accent. Medda guarded every Newsies, big or small. She was like a mother to them. I didn't know how to take all of the newsies introducing themselves to me, was it a way of them apoligzing? Or were they just doing it because they wanted me to break up with Spot? I couldn't tell.

The show started a little after 7. Everyone was there. I sat in the back, I wanted to see what they would do if I was in front of them. They didn't seem to see me much, I was ignored. I knew it. I was used to this. I mean I've been ignored for a year by them. I sat and watched Medda performed everyone seemed as if they were in the presence of the Lord. I sat and watched as they oo-d and aww-d over her. I scanned the crowd of the names I remembered. Jack, Racetrack, Kid, Mush, and Davey. I saw them all together. Racetrack looked as if he would explode. He was cheering so loud and singing more than the rest. Kid and Mush looked a little tipsy, which was strange because I didn't see Bark, the bartender. Jack and Davey were discussing something. I could hardly read their lips. I saw… her and….Brooklyn? I instantly thought. Spot and I. I got scared, I got angry. I just got on their good side and they were already talking about me. Grrr… I wanted to get up and soak'em. I stood up and left. I knew it was about me. I saw them glaring at me from time to time. I didn't make a scene I just went to the back. I went backstage. I watched Jack and Davey from backstage. I saw them looking back at my empty seat. I wanted to stop the show. So I just stayed, and watched.


End file.
